Untitled
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: I still don't have a title for this.There is a new student in Kurama's school with a secret.Kurama must deal with his feelings for her, his friends reactions and his old friends returning from the past. It has also a little surprais scene in it...


A/N.: well this one was thought as a Christmas present in the first place. I only need to re-do that and my Hellsing fic and I'm finally ready…I still havent found a matching title for this...

_**Summary:** A new student arrives, but she isn't the person that she seems to be. Karasu's also back by the living, what's his connection to the girl? Our favorite kitsunen must now face his feelings for the crow and some of his old friends. Warrning mild shonen-ai._

* * *

It was the last week before the summer vacation begun. The kids were al chatting with each other and except one person was nobody listening to the poor teacher, who gave up with yelling at the class when he become no attention from his student's. Then the radio went on and you could hear the deep voice of the director.-"_Shuichi Minamino, come immediately to my office_." The whole class went quiet in a heart beat and starred wide eyed first on the radio and then at the redhead, who was also confused as they. He stood up and left the class. When he stood in front of the principal's room, he felt nervous, he was never called to the office when his classes were still going and the director's voice was not friendly as usual, but then a strange scent caught his fine nose, but it vanished as quickly as it come. He shook his head and knocked on the door and went in. The director smiled at him and went to the boy. 

"Miss. Akano, this is Mr. Shuichi Minamino, one of our best students."he said proudly putting one arm around Kurama's shoulder."And this is our new student Miss. Nika Akano."

Just yet saw Kurama that in the chair right in front of the desk sat a girl around his human age. He needed admit that she had a nice figure. She also had raven-black hair that went down to the middle of her back and she had wery interesting ice blue ayes. The girl stood up and bowed. _'Hmm…not so bad I must admit_' spoke Youko in the back of his mind, but he quickly stopped listening to him when he begun to wonder how she would look like without the school uniform. The director told him to show her the school and that he can leave his classes for today.

"So, Nika. Where do you come from?"-he asked as they went side by side. She was a little bit shorter then him, but only with a head. _'Where are you from! Shuichi! What kind of question is that? Ask her to come over; your ningen mother will only be back in two days! That's the best moment to have some fun!' _yelled the former thief inside his mind. _"Leave it Youko"_

"I come from Osaka."

"Oh, how was your old school?" '_I give it up.' _

"It was ok"- was the short response as they continued to walk, but in all the time had the fox a strange feeling as if someone was following them, but he saw no one.

In one of the shadowy corners of the school' hallway stood a tall figure, his long ebony hair cowered the half of his face and hid his amethyst eyes. He smiled at the two and continued following them.

* * *

After school Kurama went to Yusuke's house where his friends were already waiting for him. When he entered everyone greeted him, he didn't tell them about his strange feeling thinking that he's begining to get paranoid so he didn't tell them. Now were they all of them chatting about fighting and that the Reikai had in the last time not much to do, that was the time when he saw Keyko asking Yukina something and the ice maiden pointing to him. 

"Kurama?"she asked shyly.

"Yes?"

"Yesterday I bought this book and"she showed him a large book with a black cower, the title was in big golden letters written on it, it said "_The rare beauty under the Demons"_ he read with his mind-"there are many scripts about that kitsunen are the most beautiful demons and in here are many different races."

"I know. When I was fully Youko I belonged or in a way still belong to the '_Silver kitsunen'."_

"I know, and I wanted to ask you something, I found in here a kitsunen race that I find wery beautiful, but there is just their name and that they are mysterious and can control the elements, but nothing more and I wanted to ask you if you know something more about '_Shadow kitsunen'?_"

When she said that everybody in the room fell silent and moved nearer to them. All except Hiei, who listened from his spot on the window frame where he was laying.

"Of course, every other kitsunen knows about them, but they are wryly wery mysterious. They haunt only at night, in dawn or in the mist. They have midnight black fur that feels like silk and which sparkles silver in the moon light. They can rule the elements and the nature, even the shadows. Every young kitsunen wanted to have a _Shadow _as his mate, but they are hiding even from us and in the last 500 years no one in the Makai or in the Ningenkai has heard about them, just the legends. When I was Youko, I also searched for them to make one of them to my mate not interested in the gender, but I didn't find any of them and…"-he stopped when he saw his friends starring at him."What, why are you guys starring at me like that?"

"You wanted a mate even if it was a he or a she?"asked Botan. Kurama sweatropped as she put a finger on his chest.

"Guys, what's a mate?"asked Kuwabara saving the boy.

At that all the not human in the room blushed a deep shade of red and even Hiei who become a little pink in the face and almost hit the ground. Then he saw that his friends were starring at him. He could easily see in their eyes that they wanted him to explain him that.

"Hnm…"was his only response, but even he couldn't stand Yukina's pleading look for long, so he gave in."Ok, I will explain it to him." said the fire demon defeated by his sister's sad eyes.

"So?"

"Ok, I will try to explain it that, even YOU can understand it. - now he dodged Kuwabara's fist- Demons call the person their mate who wears their mark, and a mate is a person whit who demons have sex."-he said, now red.

"Oh."-he said red. But not exactly from that what a mate is, then somebody hit him hard on the head."Hey! What was that about shrimp!"

"Don't even dare to think about MY SISTER IN THAT WAY EVER AGEIN!"growled the fire demon. They were about to fight again, but luckily Kurama continued with his explanation.

"As I was saying, when I was young, one of the elders told us about the leader of the _Shadows_. Her name was Nigan. She was over 100000 years old, wery calm, wise and powerful. Her favorit attack was ice blizzard. She could use her powers to create a heavy snow storm that could destroy whole citys. That's everything I know, sorry Keyko."

"Thank you so wery much Kurama."she said smiling happily at the kitsunen.

The rest of the day was eventless, but the redhead couldn't stop thinking about what he had told the girl and the arriving of the new student and his strange feeling and there was also this scent that so quickly disappeared. He couldn't even concentrate at his homework which was even harder to do when Youko begun telling him about his 'love' life, which made it not wery easy for him to concentrate on his matt homework.

* * *

_**Two days later **_

Kurama was in the school cafeteria when he spotted the new girl sitting alone. He saw her wery often sitting or standing alone, how he couldn't notice this fact; he had the same classes as her. It seemed to him as if everybody was ignoring her, he couldn't understand it. Some of the students seemed to fear her. Yesterday he even heard two girls say that everyone that comes near her that they have one accidant or go missing. He felt sorry for her, new in a school and a city and no friends.(A/N: people use to ignore me also like that and it isn't funny. Luckily I have my friends Shadow and Judetsu on my side) He went up to her table.

"Hay"

"Hay"

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." she said.

He sat down in front of her.

"Uhm…Shuichi?"she asked nervous.

"Yes?"-he asked. _"Did I do something wrong?"_ he asked himself _'I hope she wants us to make out with her.' "Shut up Youko!" 'And why? I think we cold perfectly match with each other when we….' "Youko!" _.

"Ehm…Shuichi. Is everything ok?" she asked worried.

"Huh…oh jeah, sorry I was with my thoughts elsewhere." he said rubbing his head, face red from embracement. "What did you want to ask?"

"You are wery in common by the girls…and some of the boys."

"Why do you say that?"-he asked puzzled.

"Because every girl and some male in this room are starring at us and are giving me a death glare."she said pointing behind him.

Kurama sweatdropped when he turned his head araund and saw all the angry girls and some boys starring at them. " _Oh man." 'Screw it, you can have everyone here at the same time.' "This will be a long day..."_

* * *

After school was Nika on her way back home, when she heard someone running after her. She already knew who it as she smelled the sweat sent of roses in the air. She stopped and waited for the person to catch up with her. 

"Thanks…for…waiting…"patted they boy, he was a little bit exhausted from the running. "Can I, walk you home?" he asked her ignoring the growling of his fans.

She nodded and they walked together to a big house only 20 minutes from the school. They went trough the front gate and were now in the big garden. He looked around and saw many roses, gingko-and cherry trees; he also saw a little lake with a water fall, lilac and red roses around it. "_She smells also like lilac" _he thought smiling. He was deep in thoughts as someone threw him to the ground. He felt a weight on his chest, when he opened his eyes he went pale as he looked in two yellow eyes.

"Nero! Come down."she said.

"What in the name of …"-he said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Sorry, Nero is just playing."said Nika kneeling beside him.

"No problem."he said, patting the gray wolf on the head. –"You know that not many people have a wolf as a pet.

"I know" she said smiling for the first time. The kitsunen felt his cheeks redden and stood quickly up.

After they went in the house they sat down in the living room. Nika invited him to do their homework together. After they were ready, she stood up.

"Do you want some tea?"- he nodded.

"That would be great"

"Ok"

After she come back with the tea, he took one of the cups and took in the fine aroma of green tea.

"When do your parents come home?"

"My mother, begun suicide one year ago and I don't want to know where my father is."she said sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry."he apologized, feeling guilty.

"Don't be."she said softly."My father was an alcoholic. He hit and raped my mother every day. Sometimes he hit me to and looked me in my room. One day we escaped from home, but my mother become depressions and cut her wrists. I found her, dead in her own blood. After that I come here, this house belonged to a member of my family about no one of us really knew."she explained and tears began forming in her eyes.

At that Kurama stood up and sat now beside her, the tears come rolling down her cheeks and he felt rage wash trough his whole body. How could someone hurt such a beautiful creature like her. He didn't know what to say to her so he did the only thing that come to his mind, the same thing that his mother did when he was little, in times when he was sad or scared. He hugged her. He let her cry in his arms, protecting her from her past. After she calmed down they pulled apart both blushing as they turned away from each other. Kurama felt strange when he was near her, ok he had this feeling not the first time, he felt it when he was with Kuronue, when Yomi had forgiven him and they were in his castle, he even felt it when he was fighting Karasu, but it was never this strong. Even his Youko half was confused. Then there it was again, that strange energy which he felt by the office, but where did it come from?

"Thank you Kurama…" she said as she wiped the remaining tears from her face smiling.

"You're welco…Wait a minute, how did you call me?"- he was shocked. "_How did she find out?" _asked both he and Youko in his mind.

"I know who you are Youko Kurama, greatest demon thief of the Makaki."she smiled at his confusion. '_He looks cute when he is confused, but I would better like him when he…'"Don't even dare to finis that one."_she growled in her mind.

"But…how did you…?"

"Two old friends of my master Nigan told me everything about you."

"Who?"he asked nervous.

She didn't need to answer his question then out of the other room come three person that our fox thought never to see again in his live.

"What…what are YOU DOING HERE! I KILLED YOU AT THE TOURNAMENT!"he yelled in panic cowering behind the couch. A cold chill run down his spine as the fear was rising in his body. That was a nightmare. He wanted to run away, but then he felt Nika's soft hand on his, he looked up to her from his hiding place, which everyone in the room found wery cute.

"I think that I must give you some explanation. Take a seat."

After everybody sat down she explained the frightened Kurama- who was hiding behind her and his best friend- that she's in reality a 'Shadow' and that she needed to do the same thing what he did, to survive she took away the life of one unborn childe. Her youkai name's Nico and that Karasu and Yomi were two friends of her master. And that she and the crow knew each other wery good and that they are like siblings and that Karasu was with her on her first day in school. Kurama knew now who was watching them. Then Karasu took over by the explanation and told the fox that he survived his final attack only thanks to a miracle, even he was surprised that he was still alive and that after the tournament he found Nico and he helped her and her mother to escape from her alcoholic father and that after the death of her ningen mother he called Yomi and told him everything and that they brought Kuronue back to life thank to one old re-leaving ritua,l which stands in a ancient book which is in the property of Karasu's clan.

"Ok. Let me get that straight. You are a kitsunen and they"and with that he stood up and gestured to the two grinning youkai" are your friends and they are also living her with you."they nodded and the boy collapsed to the couch.

"Don't be so surprised, my fox."said the crow in his smooth voice as he put one of his hands on the boys shoulder. With that action he earned a scared yelp and a growl from Kurama, who was now sitting in Kuronue's lap and a death glare from the komorui demon and Yomi, who felt a little bit jealous that the fox sat in the other males lap and not in his.

"Nico?"

"Yes? What is it Karasu?"

"What happened to your master?" at that question everyone tensed up and looked to the famel fox.

"I also didn't hear from her in a long time." said the Makai king.

At that she begun looking to the ground and Nero put his head on her lap. Her eyes filled with sorrow and her voice vas shaky as she spoke. "Nigan-sama…she's death."

In that moment when these words left her lips the room fell silent. Nico was quiet as she petted the wolf's head. Kurama looked around and was shocked when he caught a look on Karasu who was staring at the red carpet. The kitsunen saw for the first time in those cold and sadistic violet orbs sorrow and pain. He felt a strange urge to take the crow in his arms to ease the pain. _"What in Inari's name!" _screamed his mind. Then the bomb-wielding demon looked up "How…did she day?" he asked in a sad voice.

"For about 300 years ago, come haunters in our territory. We could not escape from them, so my master told me to lead the others in the mountains and in mean time she will distract our followers so we cold escape. In the mountains, we waited three days long, but she didn't come…I told Aki to take care of the others and I went searching for her…"she stopped for a second, then continued" she was badly injured. The wound was still bleeding even after three long days. She was to week to heal herself. I tried to help her…but there was no more hope…So, I stayed with her."

At that the crow youkai begun smiling as he closed his eyes to shut down the tears that were forming in them. "You remembered what she told us."she nodded and a sad smile found his way to her lips.

"She told us that" with that she closed her eyes and held her head up as if remembering the words"_'Everything has one end_ _and even we, youkai cant live forever then the ningens are getting dangerous for us. When our time comes to go is it easing the pain when someone dear to us is by our side when we must go'_ and so, I stayed with her for four days. On the fourth day was a heavy storm and se passed away, her body turning to ice."

"I heard about that."chimed Kuronue in."When a _Shadow _days her body turns to her favorite element."

"Yes, that's right."

"Nico, shall we give it to him."asked Karasu suddenly the kitsunen while gesturing to the other one. She nodded.

"Wha…what?"he asked in panic and was ready to fight.

"Karasu has found an antidote so that we can turn in to our youkai forms and back every time we want."she explained him and took a little capsule from the hand of the male youkai and handed it to the redhead. Kurama stared suspicious on the little capsule in his hand. It held a violet liquid in it, he looked at Nico."I already drunk mine."she said and closed her eyes, then a light surrounded her body and now sat beside him the same girl only with two black fox ears and nine midnight-black fox tails. _'Holy shit…Shuichi! Drink that darn thing already! I think I'm in heaven.' _He drunk it. He felt a strange feeling, but then he concentrated. When he opened his eyes and saw down himself he saw that he was in his old body. Youko had not much time to let the information sink in his brain then two certain youkai launched themselves at the poor former thief and begun hugging him. Kurama was extremely surprised that only Kuronue and Yomi were in his arms and Karasu was only sitting on his place while petting Nero on the head don't even looking at them. But he could swear that he saw longing and sadness in his eyes, but he quickly threw this thoughts away. After that the two were ready with knudling the kitsunen they chatted about old times and Kurama even forgot the time. When he finaly went home it was already nine.

As he opened the front door and stepped in the house he was greeted by his mother. He felt guilty as he saw the worry in her eyes. She went up to her son and hugged him. "Shuichi, where have you bin? I was so worried."she said, holding back the tears.

"Sorry mom, I met today some old friends and forgot completely about the time. I didn't want to worry you."he said in a soft voice and went up to his room after he wished her good night.

* * *

_**One week later **_

Kurama left the house, now that after the summer vacation he would be in his last grade and that he was now eighteen, he come to the decision to move to Nika. He liked to live by her and the others, ok he thought that Karasu acted a little bit odd, Kuronue like a little childe, Yomi like their '_mom_' and that it seemed that the three male youkai are trying to court him. Not that his Youko side minded, but his nigenside did.

It was a beautiful summer night when he laid in the gigantic bath tub, the hot water tickled his skin. Everything was peacefully, but then the door opened and in come the three males. "Kurama, shall we bath you?"asked the bat thief with sparkling eyes. Poor Kurama could only blink at them. _"Are they serious?"_

"Ehm…no, I think that I can do that my self."

"Please"pleaded the three, which was really pathetic.

"No"

"Pleeeeeeeeeyaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I said NO!"and he stood up. Now we know that, that was a BIG mistake. He immediately recogrinased what he did and sat quickly back down and dived in the water until it reached his neck. His face was burning from embracement. But it was already to late. The three were blushing furiously and to that come that Yomi froze to the spot where he was kneeling, Kuronue was already drooling and Karasu, he fainted. _"Shit, when we look at the reactions even a blind - no offense about Yomi - could see that they saw everything. Hmm…Karasu's kind of cute when he's unconscious …What! Great I begin to think like Youko." 'Yes, and I'm proud of you.' "Shut up." _

* * *

_**One week later**_

It was eight in the morning and the redhead was still soundly asleep in his room, but he was the only one. "Thanks that you help me making breakfast."

"No problem Nico. Kuronue, put the video camera down and help Yomi with the plates."said Karasu as he made pancakes and the other youkai leaned on his shoulder and commented what the other one was doing. It seemed that the bat was a big childe, he loved the ningen living and things especially his photo and video camera.

"Karasu, could you please wake up Kurama?" the crow nodded and went in the boys room.

He kneeled beside his bed and looked smiling at the sleeping boy. _"How innocent and beautiful."_ He pushed some red locks from his face with one of his slim hands. Kurama steered in his sleep and hugged his pillow, but something was strange. He sensed the smell of gunpowder and a little hint of blood and his pillow felt also a little bit strange. He opened slowly his eyes only to let his emerald ones stare in to violet ones. On that morning heard the neighbors and the ningen peasants a loud scream come from the house of a young girl.

"I told her that it isn't good for a young woman to live together with four man."said one old woman and the three other woman beside her nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**back in the house **_

Karasu was still kneeling beside the bed and looked perplexed, then the door bust open revealing the other youkai. "Karasu, what happened?"asked Nico."And where's Kurama?"

The still perplexed crow didn't respond, he only pointed to a spot in the room the others followed his gaze and sweatropped. "Ehm…now, that's new…"said Yomi.

"Hey, Kurama. What are you doing on the top of your bookshelf?"asked the bat filming the scene.

"Ehm…nothing…really. Ehm…guys, can you please help me down and Kuronue stop taping that. I don't want anyone to see that. "he said red from embracement.

"Do you smell that?"

"What?"and everyone begun sniffing in the air and then…"THE PANCAKES!"and they dashed out of the room in light speed in the smokking kitchen. Nico grabbed the pancakes and the others leaned over her shoulder and stared at the still burning black 'thing' that was supposed to be their breakfast. Nico sighed and then said that she would make new ones and that Yomi will help Kurama down and the other two would in the mean time help her. "This will be a long day."she said sighing.

* * *

_**in Kurama's room **_

"Kurama, come. I will catch you."said the king opening his arms.

"Ok, but please don't let me fall."he said and let go as he shut his eyes.

"Kurama, you can open your eyes now. It's over."he opened his eyes and blushed a little, but then he begun to blink in confusion."Is something wrong?"

"No, no, but had you that on when you first come in?"the other one knew what he meant then, he had his long black hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a pink apron.

"Yes and so does Karasu and Nico to."he said smiling. He did everything to keep his blush back then he enjoyed holding the fox in his arms. Kurama could only blink at him. "_Karasu…in a pink apron! He cant be serious. Cant he?" _

After eating it was time to clean, which was easier to say then to do. It was a nightmare, but the good thing was they could see the crow now with a pink apron and a cloth or wath ever they call it on his head. For example what I mean by chaos; Kuronue was running for his life then the vacuum 'tried to eat' him as he said and Karasu wanted to help him so he send a bomb at the poor machine. Yomi waxed the floor and Kurama dashed in the wall with the plates. Karasu was cleaning the celling when a wet wolf dashed in the living room with the bat and the kitsunen after him crashing in the chair on the crow was standing and they all landed on the floor. Then there was the accident which caused that most of the clothing to become baby pink. Karasu was about to strangle the komorui, but he was held back. And when they cleaned the camin the whole livingroom become black.

On the next day was the fox sleeping in the living room as Karasu come to wake him. This caused an other scream of panic from the redhead who clutched himself in panic to the pillar.

"Itooshi that is begining to get odd. Come down, I will catch you."he said. The smaller one only shook his head."God, but there is a spider."at that Kurama's eyes widened.

"A spi…spider!"he screamed and jumped down right in the waiting arms of Karasu who only smiled in triumph.

"Now, that wasn't so bad?"asked the crow in a mocking voice as the boy opened his eyes.

"Hey, Kurama your nin…ehm…did I come in a bad time?"asked the other thief looking perplexed at the two in front of him. Kurama saw only jet that beside that he was in Karasu's arms he also was hugging the other man. With a yelp he fell out of his arms to the ground and that was the moment when Nico come in with Yomi who was politely talking with Shiori. All the youkai looked now human and as normal as they could be. They sat down in the living room. Kurama felt nervous.

"Shuichi, your friends are wery nice and friendly."said the woman smiling warmly at her son. He looked to Nico who sat beside him and nodded.

"_Now or never."-_"Mom, there's something that I must tell you, please sit down."he said, his face serious.

"What is it Shuichi?"she asked worried as she sat down.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not your real son. I'm a youkai, to be exactly I'm a kitsunen. I was badly injured as I come to the Ningenkai and under the three my soul accidentally become one with the soul of your unborn child and I took his place. I feared to tell you then you taught me what it means to care and I don't wanted to hurt you. I know that you hate me now and…"

"Show me."

"Nani?"

"Show me your real self."

He didn't understand, but stood up and turned to Youko Kurama. Shiori didn't say anything; she only stood up and went up to the creature that killed her unborn childe and hugged him. This caught the kitsunen by surprise."You thought really that I would hate my own son. I gave you birth and raised you. I'm your mother no mater what others say. I knew wery well that you were special and I was right."she said."You can show also your true selfs."they were surprised, but did what she told them.

On that evening sat Kurama on the roof watching the stars, the warm summer wind brought the sweet scent of roses, lilac, lavender, orchids and salvias to him. He was happy that his mother still loved him.

* * *

_**two day's later in the evening **_

On that night was a big storm. Kurama couldn't sleep, he hated storms. Lazily he climbed out of the warm crimson sheets of his bed and went to the living room. He almost had a heart attack as he saw a figure standing in the shadows in front of the big window. He prepared to fight, but lowered his pose as he recogrinaised who the person was. "Karasu…"the figure turned to him.

"Why are you awake?"

"I could ask the same from you."

"I like watching the rain."

"Oh…"

"You have chosen."he said still looking at the rain.

"Nani?"asked the other one sitting on the couch.

"You have chosen Nico as your mate."

"But, but…were…"-he stammered blushing.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out…and" now he was smirking "you two were a little bit laud." now was the other one red as his hair.

"But that's not the ground, is it?"

"In the last time you chose a mate and you spend weary much time with Kuronue and Yomi, hug them or even kiss them and I know that you slept with them, but you are still minding my closeness."

"Karasu…I'm sorry."he said and hugged the other male from behind feeling the softnes of the black silk pijama the other one's.

"Do you know why I kill the ones I love?"he shook his head and then rested it on the other man's shoulder."I do that because of my father."

"Your father?"

"One of my sisters begun suicide and the other one run away from home because of him. He tortured my mother and when he wanted to hurt me she protected me and for that he killed her for my eyes and then he raped me, I was only eight and couldn't fight him. It hurt terribly. He abused me in any way that he knew. When I was twenty-one, one member of my father's family Ryu come with my sister Chiena back and killed my father, as I later found out, he was my fathers brother. Two days after that come Ryu's old friend Nigan to us with a little fox that she found alone in the forest, she was Nico. She taught me some attacks and Nico and me become like siblings. Tell me Itooshi, do you understand now why I'm the way I'm? Why I want to kill the ones I love?"Kurama felt that he was crying and turned him around to face him. With one hand he brushed the tears from his eyes and kissed his lips with his soft ones. Karasu hugged him tight as he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue in the other ones mouth. Kurama felt the same passion and heat that he felt on the Tournament. Non of them cared for the storm anymore or that three youkai were hiding by the doorframe and taping everything. But as the two sank down on the couch and begun undressing each other grabbed Nico and Yomi Kuronue and dragged the protesting youkai away leaving the two alone.

* * *

_**on the next morning **_

Everyone was at Yusuke's house and waited excited for the kitsunen. When the door opened everyone stared at him.

"Kurama! Where have you bin?" asked Botan.

"I…I was…"he begun scratching the back of his head.

"He was with us."said a smooth voice behind him. He quickly turned and saw Karasu smiling at him.

"KARASU!"screamed everyone and wanted to attack but Youko stopped them and explained them everything. Now that earned him some interesting reactions. Koenma was at loss of words, and that for the first time in his live, Yusuke had problems with breathing, Puu hid behind him, Keyko and Yukina were shocked and hugging each other, Kuwabara was pale, Hiei was yelling about 'baka kitsunen' and 'sadistic crows'. Kurama and Karasu glanced at each other and thought that he smelled it, and Botan wanted to beat the crap out of the fox to make him normal again, but she was stopped by some green lights surrounding the boy and protecting him from her and to attack Karasu would be suicidal.

* * *

(A/N: AND NOW COMES A LITTLE INTERESTING PART OF THE STORRY) 

"So, Koenma you truly want us to believe that this little stone has magic powers,"asked Yusuke as he poked the little green stone that hung on a chain on Koenma's neck. He was in his teen form.

"Yes, I want to ask my future self something weary important."

"You will take us to the FUTURE!"said everybody in union.

The god nodded and held the pendant in the air and it begun to glow pale green. Suddenly it become dark and a swirling vortex appeared in front of them. The friends went trough it and landed in Yusuke's garden.

"I already told my future self that we are coming."

The back door opened and out come Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keyko. They greeted they past selfs and went in the house with them. There they began to chat happily. Ok except one person.

"Kurama, what's wrong?"asked elder Botan. The boy sighed.

"It's nothing, but where's my future self?"

"When you speak about him, it's already two in the afternoon."said elder Keyko as she stood up. At that the boy tensed up and begun smiling.

"I only hope that when he meets his future self, he doesn't have his first heart attack."said future Yusuke and Keyko elbowed him hard, the others only stared.

* * *

So they went of and about two hours of growling, panic and being weary stuck in Yusuke's car, they arrived by a big house. He parked the car and about five minutes of struggling and pulling they managed to leave the car and went trough the big garden and went in the house. In the hallway stood two boys around two. When they saw them they immediately went to future Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

"Dad, I think Kuno and I made a little mistake."

"DAAD!"yelled everyone.

"He, he…You see…Keyko and I are married and Yoron's our son and Kuno's Kuwabara's and Koto's son."explained elder Yusuke blushing, the past selfs only gapped and Hiei felt relived with the fact that Yukina will not merry the idiot.

"What did you two do?"asked Botan.

"We wanted to hear a story and we picked out this book."said Kuno holding up a tick red book.

"Oh…oh.."

"What is it Botan?"asked Keyko the blue haired fairy.

"I bought Kurama that book when he had all these nightmares. The storys in there have a special effect on demons, they…"but she couldn't end the sentence then the other begun running to the living room.

When they reached it they stopped death in their tracks and went pale. On the couch in the middle was Kurama on his left shoulder laid a raven-haired woman and in her lap rested Yomi. On Kurama's other shoulder laid Karasu leaning on the fox's shoulder and on his left laid Kuronue. In the bomb-master's arms was a little girl around the same age as the boys, with black-silver hair resting her head on the mans chest in Kurama's lap sat also a girl, but she had red-black hair. They were all sleeping. Meanwhile reached Botan the others and they all turned to her.

"He, he…as I wanted to tell you, demons usually fall asleep after one story."she said and everybody begun sweatdropping.

"And what in Inari's name is HE DOING HERE AND ON ME!"asked a weary pale and frightened Kurama as he pointed from behind Yusuke at the sleeping Karasu.

"Oh. You and he are '_friends_' and he's also one of the four godfathers of your daughters Kora and Kanna." answered the fairy, but Kurama fainted in shock. The others managed to wake him up after five minutes.

"Ok, and no to our '_sleeping beauties_'"said elder Yusuke smiling evilly at elder Kuwabara.

"Oh, no! I will not kiss any of them! Kurama will slice me in two when I even dare touching Nico or the twins and the others…Yusuke! They all like both genders when they look good!"

"Then…then you…don't have nothing…to risk…I don't think…they find you attractive in any manner of way"he managed to say between laughs. The others sweatdropped and then…"Wait a minute! You mean that they are in some way gay?"asked past Kuwabara, they nodded. Now was everyone edging away from the two youkai and the half blood.

"I have one idea!"said Botan and gave both Kuwabaras a microphone. "And now sing."

Everyone held they ears. The people that went by the house heard only some screams and the noises 'thump' and 'boom', but they already knew these from past times. For example; when Yomi walked in accidentally on Karasu and Kuronue in the shower or in the basement or when some bomb or simple experiments exploded or when a certain bat thief tried to repair the washing machine and set the whole house under water.

Back in the living room were the now fully wake youkai gasping for air and holding their hearts, the others in the meantime were laying on the ground and were looking up at two crispy burnt Kuwabaras.

"What…what was…the…meaning of…of this?"patted elder Kurama still holding his daughter protectively.

"We only wanted to wake you and since Kuwabara refused to kiss any of you we…"

The awakened went in a moment pale then green and some of them begun throwing up from the taught of Kuwabaras lips meeting theirs. "Uncle Karasu?"

"Yes, Kora?"said the demon as he looked at the little girl in his arms.

"Look what I can do."she said smiling as she clapped with her hands and five violet orbs appeared around future Yusuke and exploded. Everyone stared pale at her except Karasu who seemed proud at the little one.

"Uhm…I think you let her to often watch you train together."

Kuronue looked at his watch and gasped. Then with out a word he left the room and run upstairs leaving everyone else confused.

"YEESSS!"

They stared quizzically at the celling, then they heard the bathroom door bust open and somebody running down the stairs. Then the door bust open, revealing a weary, weary hyper Kuronue. He run to his friends and hugged a weary puzzled Karasu and Kurama who begun to turn blue.

"Would…would you ple…"

"We…can't breath…"

He let the two go and they fell to the ground.

"Uncle Kuronue, why did you scream?"the bat patted the head of the little red-black head and smiled at her.

"Do you smell that?"asked Nico sniffing the air.

"It smells like…"

Every demon in the room stared now wide eyed at the bat who was blushing. Oh except a certain crow who fainted.

"What's with him?"asked past Yusuke pointing at the youkai on the floor.

"I'm pregnant!" squalled the demon in joy.

"But you are a MALE!"

"Youkai have no special gender like ningen." explained Yukina.

"The poor girls." said both Yusuke's and Kuwabara's in union.

"What was that!"growled elder Kurama turning into his Youko self and begun chasing them.

"Mammy?"asked the black haired boy, pulling on his mother's skirt.

"Yes darling?"

"Where are the babys coming from?"

Now everybody blushed and sweatdropped at the same time. Youko even stopped chasing his _'plant lunch'_.

"Well… you know, when a mommy and a daddy…" tried elder Yusuke, but failed miserably.

"You mean that what mammy and you did last night?" asked Kuno his father who was now red like a tomato and made a mental note to lock the bedroom door when he and Koto want to have some fun. Now was everyone quickly edging away from him and protecting the children. So after two hours of trying to explain the kids where the babys come from by which everybody was stunned about Karasu's explanation and all the girls yelling at the future Kuwabara for acting like a rabbit in front of one innocent childe, they sat now by the coffee table.

"So Koenma, what was it that you wanted to know?"asked the elder his younger self who blushed and stared at the carpet.

"I wanted to know if Botan likes my present for her birthday."

At that everybody sweatdropped and facefaulted.

"What?"

_**Owari **_

* * *

_**Prologue **_

After four months come Kuronue's duty time. They all could be there with him. It was good that the doctor and her assistant were from the Makai, even Sura was there. By the birth most of the boys fainted, first of all Karasu. So after six hours of screaming, swearing, fainting, throwing up and explaining everything to the kids, it was for everyone hard not to laugh at Kuwabara's and Yusuke's face when their sons asked them if they were also pregnant and trying to wake up the boys brought the former thief a son to the world.


End file.
